Content providers may provide services, applications, and/or content (e.g., to a user device via a service provider network) that are targeted to a user of the user device. The service provider network, however, may not permit the content providers to access information, associated with the users, due to security concerns, such as protecting identities of the users and/or safeguarding confidential information associated with the users. The content providers may, thus, not be able to provided targeted services, applications, and/or content that the users can use and/or that the users desire to receive.